1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy blocks comprising a base plate having interlocking circular plugs uniformly spaced on the top surface, and a plurality of unit blocks to be interlocked with the interlocking circular plugs.
The unit blocks consist of five shapes including a square, a right triangle, a circle, a one-half circle, and a one-fourth square having one-fourth the top surface area of the above square.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of toy blocks are known as prior art.
Such prior art toy blocks comprise base plates with interlocking circular plugs and unit blocks with a rectangular shaped top surface. The unit blocks interlock with the above interlocking circular plugs of the base plate.
Since the rectangular shaped unit block is a basic shape in the prior art, there are few variations in the manner of arranging the unit blocks on the base plate.
Even if rectangular shaped unit blocks can be interlocked with other shaped unit blocks, the unitary structures of the blocks limit the configurations of the structure which can be built with the toy blocks.